1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, organic light-emitting display devices are self-emissive display devices which include a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode such that when an appropriate anode voltage and an appropriate cathode voltage are applied to the electrodes, light is emitted from the organic light-emitting layer.
As the sizes of organic light-emitting display devices have recently increased, the organic light-emitting layers have been formed by a printing process, such as nozzle printing or inkjet printing, which obviates the need to use a mask, more often than they have been formed by a mask process.
In order to form the organic light-emitting layer by using a printing process, a barrier may be used to prevent an organic light-emitting layer solution that is ejected into a pixel area from penetrating into an adjacent pixel area. A spacer and a pixel-defining layer may serve as the barrier.
The pixel-defining layer at least partially surrounds and separates each pixel from other pixels. The spacer projects from the pixel-defining layer and acts as a barrier for preventing the organic light-emitting layer solution from penetrating into an adjacent pixel area.